Sinners αre sαints
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Reto 7 prompts: camino al infierno, del foro ¡Siéntate! • Kagome pensó que si Dante los hubiera conocido, habría creado un nuevo círculo en el infierno solo para ellos.
1. Asmodeus

_Inuyasha_ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Fic para el reto 7 prompts: camino al infierno, del foro «¡Siéntate!»

* * *

Inspirαdo ligerαmente en _El perfume: historiα de un αsesino_ , de Pαtrick Süskind.

* * *

Advertenciαs: Un Inuyasha un poco… salvaje, y algo fuera del canon.

* * *

Sinners αre sαints

I

Asmodeus

 _(Lujuriα)_

No recordaba el día que nació —es imposible, razonaba—, pero sí el primer olor que percibió su sentido del olfato: la leche de madre.

Todo en el mundo olía: sus mantas de lana y seda, la piel de su madre, la lluvia, las flores y las piedras. Incluso los sentimientos. Podía oler el miedo de la criada en su sudor frío, el rechazo de los otros niños en el hálito que emanaban sus risas crueles, la alegría de su madre en su olor a manzanilla.

Inuyasha podía olerlo absolutamente todo.

Una capacidad heredada de su padre, el General Perro.

En su soledad, pasó años perfeccionando ese don, y cuando conoció a Kagome, tras cincuenta años de permanecer dormido por la flecha que Kikyō le había lanzado, Inuyasha ya era capaz no solo de olfatear, sino que de crear aromas nuevos en su mente combinado aquellos que ya conocía.

El aroma de Kagome no lo había olido antes, estaba seguro. Se parecía al de Kikiyō, pero distinto, y, estaba seguro, que solo él sabía diferenciarlos.

Aprendió a conocerla, a reconocer sus cambios mediante el olor. Sabía cuando estaba estresada, cansada o con ganas de estar sola. También sabía que, como todas las mujeres, una vez cada luna, de su cuerpo brotaba la sangre que le cambiaba de carácter y la trasformaba en un demonio.

Sí, un demonio. Los numerosos «¡siéntate!» que ganaba esos días eran prueba de ello.

Y había días en los que el olor de Kagome lo volvía un demonio _completo_ a él.

Lo descubrió un día en que la joven decidió tomar un baño en el río, y su aroma se mezcló con el del agua, obligándolo a arrugar la nariz y meter la cara entre sus ropas.

Era un aroma dulce, embriagante, extraño. Nunca nadie había olido de esa manera.

Al principio pudo contenerse, y la llegada de sus nuevos compañeros ayudó a pisar tierra y no cometer una estupidez —porque su psiquis _sabía_ que estaba mal—. Pero cada día le estaba costando más controlarse.

Aunque su psiquis le _exigía_ hacerlo.

En esos días se mostraba huraño y retraído, como si su mal humor habitual se acrecentara ante el aroma de la joven. Aunque esto en realidad era un mecanismo de defensa.

Dormía solo, intranquilo. Soñaba con Kagome, sus labios, que la devoraba, que se saciaba de ella y de su olor hasta el llenarse —y llenarla a ella—, que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo conociendo cada curva, cada secreto, cada trozo de piel. Y lo único que lograba era despertar bañado en sudor y con el falo dolorosamente erecto por una necesidad que debía saciar él mismo a la luz de la luna y en solitario.

Para que luego su psiquis lo _condenara_.

Porque desear a Kagome de la manera en que lo hacía estaba _mal_.

—*—

Con el tiempo el aroma de Kagome se volvió insoportable, y prefería huir de ella antes de obedecer a su lado bestial.

 _Por los dioses_ , se decía. _Es una niña_.

Aquel día la lluvia los había tomado por sorpresa en medio de un bosque lleno de árboles añejos. Quedaron empapados, y el aroma de Kagome estaba en _esos días._

Maldijo a todos, incluido a él mismo.

Y tal vez maldijo un poco a Kagome.

Alrededor de la medianoche, cuando se encontraba solo mientras su mente intentaba evocar viejos aromas para distraerse, sintió el cálido cuerpo de alguien pegarse al suyo.

Era ella, su olor.

Se sobresaltó pero no fue capaz de articular palabra porque ella recorrió con sus manos el contorno de su cara y luego lo besó.

Porque Inuyasha nunca supo, al menos hasta ese momento, que del mismo modo en el que él deseaba a Kagome, esta lo quería a él.

Y solo pudo pensar en una cosa:

 _¿Esto es real?_

 _¿Es esto solo fantasía?_

Pero su psiquis no le respondió.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Inuyasha es un perro. Eso (?).

Tomé el reto hace como un año, pero recién ahora me animé a escribirlo. Es algo relax, simple, sencillamente para experimentar. Perdón na.

Espero que les guste :3

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

11 de julio de 2018, miércoles.


	2. Belfegor

_Diclαimer αppled._

* * *

Sinners αre sαints

II

Belfegor

 _(Pereza)_

El verano empezó muy tímidamente pero con la rapidez de un parpadeo tomó confianza y se volvió un infierno.

Caminando en medio de esas carreteras tan viejas como el tiempo mismo, en busca de fragmentos de la Perla, peleando contra los cientos de demonios que los cercaban todo el tiempo (por los dioses, ridículamente _casi_ día), sudando bajo el sol, Kagome jamás pensó que extrañaría aquellas cosas que siempre dio por hechas.

Por ejemplo el _bello, precioso, divino_ aire acondicionado de su habitación.

Antes, en una vida que ahora le parecía anterior, sufría el calor solo cuando estaba fuera de la casa, y apenas llegaba de la escuela e ingresaba a casa, tan solo con abrir la puerta de su estancia podía tumbarse en la cama, dispersar su mente por unos segundos y luego buscar con los dedos extendidos sobre la colcha el control remoto de la máquina colocada en una esquina alta de su pared.

En ese entonces el calor no le parecía tan espantoso.

Hasta ahora.

—Qué calor —se quejó Sango, llevando una de sus manos a la frente para secarla de sudor—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había un verano así de bochornoso.

Kagome prestó atención a su amiga, y pensó que si esta elevaba una voz de protesta contra el bochorno del día, entonces no solo no era la única en el grupo que lo sentía, sino que también aquel clima era algo inusual para ellos y también les afectaba.

Los observó a todos: Miroku no se quejaba pero no dejaba de beber agua de la botella que Kagome, casi providencialmente, le había regalado días atrás, Shippō mantenía su semblante alegre todo el tiempo, aunque saltaba menos de un lugar para otro, como si quisiera guardarse la energía, e Inuyasha, como era de esperarse, era el más taciturno y malhumorado de todos, que permanecía con la vista perdida entre los leños que daban vida al fogón, enfurruñado.

 _Pobre_ , pensó Kagome. _Debe odiar toda la ropa que lleva encima._

Aquella noche se les fue a Kagome y a Sango hablando del sistema de refrigeración del futuro, y de algunas quejas aisladas sobre el clima.

Los días pasaban, y a medida que se iban alejando del pozo devorahuesos, Kagome deseaba con más desesperación estar cerca de el, a un salto del futuro, de agua fresca para bañarse y de su habitación. Su _gloriosa_ habitación.

Ella nunca ha sido egoísta. _Jamás._

Solo que tiempos desesperados precisan de medidas desesperadas.

Ideó un plan.

—¡Ay! —se oyó a un lado del camino. Todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Kagome en el suelo.

—Kagome ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Miroku acercándose a ella.

—Es mi tobillo. Me duele.

—Esto es malo —dijo Sango—. ¿Te puedes levantar?

Kagome compuso su sonrisa más adolorida y, mirando al híbrido del grupo, pidió:

—Inuyasha, llévame en tu espalda.

Este soltó un gruñido sospechosamente parecido a un «no me jodas», pero luego la miró largamente antes de asentir, completamente rendido.

—Está bien. Agárrate, niña tonta.

Ya en la seguridad que le ofrecía la espalda de Inuyasha, Kagome sonrió.

No le dolía nada, pero tampoco soportaba el calor.

 _Una mentirita blanca_ , se dijo.

Una que le permitiría descansar y, al tiempo, disfrutar del único calor soportable en esos momentos: el de Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: me pasé la fecha de entrega del segundo capítulo. Estaba recontra re metida en mi maratón de _Sense8_. Perdón na.

»Kavka.

»serena tsukino chiba.

»aky9110.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

18 de julio de 2018, miércoles.


	3. Beelzebub

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Inspirαdo en _Cien αños de soledαd_ , de Gαbriel Gαrcíα Márquez.

* * *

Sinners αre sαints

III

Beelzebub

 _(Gulα)_

Debía reconocer que desde desapareció Naraku de la faz de la Tierra, se aburría un poco. No había demasiados monstruos que cazar, ni presas por atrapar, y sus días se reducían simplemente a esperar por novedades.

Tenía a Kagome, por supuesto. A ella y a sus noches apasionadas, sus días tranquilos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero aun así…

Es que no había otra palabra que lo describiera: aburrimiento.

No se lo decía a nadie, por supuesto. También debía aceptar, muy en el fondo de su ser, que se había pasado toda la vida (una vida de _siglos_ , quizás) corriendo en dirección a ningún lugar, y que la apacibilidad de esos días debería sentarle bien a su alma. _Debería_.

 _Mi parte humana_ , razonó, _está inconforme_.

 _Tsk_. Chasqueó la lengua solo para oír algo más que sus contradictorios pensamientos.

Por otro lado, el arte de comer se le daba bien en esos tiempos. Kagome había traído con ella recetas del futuro que jamás pensó que sería capaz de probar. Aunque el pozo devorahuesos se había cerrado desde el momento exacto en el que la joven había puesto un pie en esa línea de tiempo, con el paso de los meses, mientras que se acostumbraban a su nueva convivencia, se las fueron arreglando para conseguir armar de forma rudimentaria utensilios de cocina y conseguir ingredientes para los alimentos que preparaba.

La comida de Kagome pronto se hizo famosa en toda la aldea, al igual que el apetito de Inuyasha.

Fue entonces que, por idea de Miroku, que comenzaron los concursos de comida.

Concursos en los que Inuyasha era el comedor máximo. Y eso lo mantenía entretenido en las largas esperas de viajes en busca de demonios por derrotar en compañía del monje.

Hasta él llegaron de varias aldeas personas interesadas en competir con él, y más de uno alzó su voz de protesta porque, tras una derrota aplastante, decían que su parte yōkai lo favorecía en el rendimiento de su estómago.

A veces, solo a veces, Inuyasha sonreía con cierta arrogancia ante los resultados.

Hasta que llegó él.

No era más que un adolescente aprendiz de exterminador, y se parecía tanto a Kohaku que, de no conocerlo muy bien, se habría confundido con el muchacho. La única diferencia era quizás el uniforme y unos rasgos en el rostro que, después de verlo detenidamente, le parecieron bastante delicados.

—Disculpen —dijo el muchacho—, ¿es en esta aldea que viven Inuyasha y la señora Kagome?

—Soy yo —contestó Inuyasha—. ¿A qué has venido, muchacho?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

—Soy el mejor comedor del norte y he venido a retarlo.

El nuevo concurso no solo convocó a los aldeanos lugareños; también llamó la atención de personas foráneas a la aldea. Por los murmullos que se oían entre la gente, Inuyasha sabía que aquel muchacho no era un jovenzuelo común, pero no se desanimó. Todo lo contrario: aquello avivó aún más la llama de su competitividad.

Kagome, por su parte, se encontraba un poco descolocada y bastante preocupada. No podía creer que un simple ramen fuera capaz de despertar tal curiosidad en la gente, y por otro lado, le parecía que aquello del «mejor comedor del país» andaba rozando los estándares de lo ridículo. Por su mente pasó fugaz la idea de que Sesshōmaru estaría de acuerdo con ella.

—¡Comencemos! —exclamó Inuyasha, y dieron por iniciado el concurso con seis cuencos de arroz y huevo crudo cada uno.

La diferencia era notable entre los dos concursantes: Inuyasha devoraba la comida sin pensárselo demasiado, mientras que el chico disfrutaba de cada bocado como si fuera sagrado.

—La ansiedad y la avidez en uno, la tranquilidad casi budista en el otro —comentó Miroku.

El día fue pasando rápidamente y, por primera vez, casi al filo de la noche, Inuyasha empezó a dar muestras de cansancio. El muchacho, por su parte, permanecía impertérrito.

A la medianoche quedaban pocos aldeanos despiertos para ver cómo seguía la competencia, e Inuyasha no solo parecía cansado, sino que al borde de la indigestión.

—Paremos esto —pidió Kagome—. Inuyasha, estás que no das más.

Él posó sus ojos en ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso quisieras.

Y nuevamente fue declarado el ganador luego de que el muchacho anunciara su retirada al segundo día, no sin antes dar una fiera pelea. Inuyasha, arrogante, le sonrió y le dijo que vaya a contárselo a sus amigos en el norte. No obstante, apenas el joven (al que, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había preguntado su nombre) se marchó de la aldea, Inuyasha cayó enfermo.

—Es un mal del estómago —anunció la anciana Kaede—. Inuyasha, esta vez te pasaste.

—Pero gané —contestó con voz enferma pero orgullosa.

—¿Y valió la pena? —preguntó Kagome cruzándose de brazos, sumamente molesta.

El enfermo compuso una sonrisa que pretendió ser de autosuficiencia.

—Toda la pena del mundo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: pensé en Aureliano y salió esto. Es muy sencillo; mis dedos casi volaron sobre el teclado.

»niyusi takamiya.

»bruxi.

»Forever MK NH.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

22 de julio de 2018, domingo.


	4. Amon

_Dislclαimer αpplied_

* * *

Sinners αre sαints

IV

Amon

 _(Irα)_

Tenía esa manía: desaparecer. Perderse en medio del bosque y no hablar con nadie hasta calmarse.

 _A veces_ , pensaba Kagome, _es necesaria la soledad_.

Kagome regresó a esa línea de tiempo un cálido día de verano tres años después de su partida. Sonriente, absolutamente feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos. _Completa_.

No obstante, el tiempo pasó. Kagome e Inyasha le pusieron nombre a aquello que tenían desde antes, en la época que recolectaban fragmentos y luchaban contra Naraku a muerte. Se sentaron a conversar frente al fogón de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, con sendas tazas de té en sus manos, como los adultos que eran.

Entonces él hizo la propuesta. Entonces ella dijo que sí.

Y empezaron a construir una vida juntos: la boda humilde pero alegre, la cabaña pequeña levantada con ayuda de los aldeanos, el modesto guisado compartido en todavía más sencillos utensilios del hogar. La vida se deslizaba lentamente y se comenzaba a instalar la rutina.

Pero no todo fue un cuento de hadas, porque la rutina trajo consigo la observación de esos defectos a los que antes había estado blindada: Inuyasha gustaba de la soledad, era hosco y a veces soberbio. Odiaba dar explicaciones, y un par de veces al mes prefería dirigirle la palabra lo menos posible.

Fue pasable al principio, cuando ocupada en sus deberes de sacerdotisa los notó pero no les hizo caso. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que sucedía, y quería llorar. Pero no de dolor: llorar de ira.

Ira porque no lo comprendía.

No comprendía cómo un amor que había soportado años de separación se iba hundiendo lentamente hasta solo soportar el dormir dándose la espalda el uno del otro, el mal aliento en las mañanas al despertar, las comidas silenciosas.

Fue entonces que comenzó a vagar por el bosque, casi como lo hacía su marido: sin explicaciones y en completo silencio.

Así la encontró Inuyasha un día, el día que todo explotó.

—¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa de una vez, Kagome? —preguntó.

—Tú sabrás —contestó ella, ácida.

—¿Qué yo…? ¡No estamos para juegos! ¡Llevamos meses así, mujer!

—Está bien —dijo ella—: me odias.

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces mientras buscaba la relación entre lo que les estaba pasando y las palabras de su esposa.

—Creo que no te oí bien —dijo finalmente.

—¡Me odias! —gritó Kagome—. ¡Me odias desde hace mucho tiempo y no tienes el valor de decírmelo!

—Estás loca. —El tono de voz de Inuyasha se elevó súbitamente—. ¡¿Qué carajos dices?!

—¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera me prestas atención! Te vas y no vuelves hasta la noche, apenas estás quieto en casa y casi no me diriges la palabra. ¡No puedo creer que tan poco te duró el amor!

—¿Que tan poco me duró el amor? —saltó Inuyasha—. Mujer, no tienes ni puta idea. Y, por si no te diste cuenta, quien ha cambiado eres tú. La que se va y desaparece eres tú, y ¿adivina quién me da la espalda por las noches? ¡Tú!

—¡Me odias! ¡Y yo te odio!

—¡Pues qué bien! ¡En algo coincidimos entonces!

—¡Siéntate!

Inuyasha se desplomó de cara al suelo, y cuando levantó el rostro vio el rostro crispado de la joven, pero aun así soltó las más venenosas de las palabras:

—Anda, hazlo. _Siéntame_ , que es lo único que sabes hacer cuando te quedas sin argumentos.

Fue entonces cuando Kagome se entregó al llanto. Corrió a su casa y se sentó en un rincón bañada en lágrimas.

Inuyasha había venido en son de paz junto a ella. ¿Qué había pasado?

Entonces supo que ambos se habían lanzado flechas envenenadas de ira a sus corazones. Y ya era demasiado tarde como para pedir disculpas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: que la falta de comunicación es mala, chicos. Muy mala.

»bruxi.

»Forever MK NH.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

25 de julio de 2018, miércoles.

Perdonen que no les conteste por hoy el review. Lo voy a hacer en los próximos días.


	5. Leviatán

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Sinners αre sαints

V

Leviαtán

 _(Envidiα)_

Cualquiera que conociera a Kagome Higurashi en, valga la redundancia, _cualquier_ época, diría que ella era una chica maravillosa de pies a cabeza, incapaz siquiera de tener algún pensamiento malo o fuera de lugar.

De hecho, ella misma se lo creyó por muchos años. Hasta que ocurrió aquello.

Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron durante el primer invierno después de la llegada de la chica a esa línea de tiempo y fueron muy felices por mucho tiempo.

A Kagome se le daban bien los niños; no era raro verla rodeada de los pequeños aldeanos, o de los hijos de sus amigos, curando sus heridas, cantándoles una canción de cuna, enseñándoles a leer y escribir. Con el pasar de los meses empezó a brotar en ella un deseo que fue haciéndose más grande cada día y, dos años después de su boda, lo vocalizó:

—Inuyasha, tengamos un hijo.

El híbrido la miró, entre sorprendido y meditabundo ( _vaya oxímoron_ ). Kagome aguantó la respiración mientras su marido procesaba sus palabras.

—Pero Kagome, ¿estás completamente segura? Todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer, empezando por tu formación de sacerdotisa.

—Estoy segura de que puedo con todo —dijo ella.

—¿Podrás? —preguntó Inyasha, dubitativo.

—Podré —aseguró Kagome—. No me subestimes.

Él se levantó del lugar que ocupaba frente al fogón de su cabaña y se colocó hombro con hombro junto a ella. Dibujó el contorno de su rostro con una mano, y finalmente colocó el dedo pulgar sobre sus labios.

—Está bien, Kagome. Tengamos un hijo.

—*—

Lo intentaron.

 _Muchas veces._

Fracasaron.

Había largos periodos en los que lo intentaban con todas sus fuerza y renovado ímpetu, seguros que se les daría _esa vez_. Pero cuando la luna de sangre de Kagome llegaba, manchando sus sábanas y sus ilusiones, ella se escondía en el fondo de su cabaña para llorar sola, porque prefería morir antes que Inuyasha viera sus lágrimas de frustración.

Acudieron a comadronas y curanderas, pero fue la anciana Kaede quien les dio una respuesta asertiva a sus dudas:

—La sangre de Inuyasha es mitad demoniaca, Kagome. No es que tu cuerpo sea incapaz de concebir, sino que tu esencia lo purifica _todo._

Inuyasha, sabedor de la pena que embargaba a su mujer en esos momentos, la abrazó por los hombros mientras ambos veían sus esperanzas evaporarse como una voluta de humo.

—*—

Entonces, en el otoño de su quinto año en esa línea de tiempo, Sango anunció su cuarto embarazo.

Todos sonreían y se mostraban felices ante la buena nueva. Con un quinto niño en camino, Sango y Miroku cumplían con la promesa que se habían hecho de formar una familia unida y numerosa.

Kagome también sonreía. Sonreía pero no era feliz.

Preguntas iban y venían inevitablemente por su cabeza al ver la fertilidad inusitada de su amiga sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

 _¿Por qué ella y no yo?_ , se decía. _¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?_

Y en el fondo, el aguijonazo de la envidia.

Sabía que no debía sentir eso, que su amiga no se merecía que sea infeliz por su felicidad y, en todo caso, al que debía odiar era a su cuerpo por traicionarla de aquella manera. Pero aun así.

Aun así… era inevitable. Porque por cada año que pasaba sus esperanzas se iban haciendo polvo.

Inuyasha la encontró llorando con amargura aquella noche después del anuncio de Sango. Comprendió sin necesidad de palabras. Se arrodilló ante ella y la cubrió con sus brazos.

—Pronto vendrá —aseguró en un susurro.

—¿Y si no viene? —cuestionó ella, llorosa.

—Vendrá —aseveró—. Y será la criatura más amada y deseada de todo el mundo.

—*—

Una estación después, Kagome se encontraba recogiendo hierbas medicinales cuando vio todo negro y se desmayó.

La anciana Kaede la examinó con sus manos viejas de pies a cabeza, y se detuvo en su vientre.

—Llevas un niño adentro, pequeña —anunció.

Y su vida volvió a tener color.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: el headcanon de Kagome purificando la sangre de Inuyasha no es mío, sino de Mor (j3j3j3 te kiero ami). Por favor, lean _All the way._

Pensé dejar a Kagome sin hijos, pero no soy tan mala [corazón].

»Midorikiss.

»Kenya Uchiha O.o.

»Forever MK NH.

»Guest: Yes, Kagome was a fool and Inuyasha too. These are things that go through bad communication

»bruxi.

»serena tsukino chiba.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

29 de julio de 2018, domingo.


	6. Mammón

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Sinners αre sαints

VI

Mαmmón

 _(Avariciα)_

 _¿Sabes, Kagome? Tuve sueños raros._

Soñé que nos criamos en un hogar lleno de niños extraños, pero crecimos y tú te convertiste en Lujuria y yo en Avaricia. Y odiábamos a la sociedad. Éramos rebeldes sin causa.

La odiábamos tanto que deseábamos tenerla toda…

 _¿Quieres que te cuente?_

—*—

 _¿Sabes, Inuyasha? Tuve sueños raros._

Tú eras Avaricia y yo era Lujuria.

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos. Era invierno ( _Dios_ , qué frío hacía), tú estabas en una esquina solitaria del salón de juego, intentando mimetizarte con las paredes. La calefacción no era suficiente, advertí que tenías frío. Solté mis crayones —estaba dibujando la estrella de la muerte de _Star Wars_ —, cogí una manta y me acerqué a ti. Temblabas.

—Toma —te dije.

—No me jodas —respondiste. Eras grosero desde antes. Me alejé de ti ofendida.

Otra vez me tocó a mí ser la del rincón. Me había peleado con una compañerita y me castigaron. Te acercaste a mí y me dirigiste una mirada hosca.

—Tonta —murmuraste—. ¿Por qué peleaste con Sango? ¿Por un caramelo? Tonta, tonta.

—¿Viniste hasta mí solo para decirme lo que ya me dijo la _profe_? —pregunté ofuscada.

Entonces recuerdo que me tomaste de la mano y, cuando me soltaste, me diste un caramelo.

Sonreí llorosa. Después supe que aquel caramelo lo quitaste de contrabando de las oficinas de la _profe._

Teníamos ocho años, y creo que esa vez empezamos a ser amigos.

—*—

 _Creo que tuvimos el mismo sueño, Kagome. Yo recuerdo lo mismo._

 _¿No crees que es gracioso? A veces no soñamos nuestros mismos sueño, sino el de los demás. Pero deja que te siga contando._

Con el tiempo nos volvimos más y más unidos. Hicimos un pacto: al crecer seríamos como una versión moderna de Bonnie & Clyde.

Cumplimos dieciocho años y nos dejaron salir de esa horrible pocilga. Yo trabajaba en un café y tú en un lavadero de autos. Pero no era suficiente. El hambre que nos dejó vivir nuestra infancia en un orfanato era horrible.

Alquilamos un pequeño departamento arriba del café donde trabajaba. En las noches yo era Lujuria. Vestida como Jessica Rabbit yo disfrutaba de jugar contigo, y tú me decías:

—Mi nombre es Avaricia y lo quiero todo: dinero, autos, libertad… A ti, Kagome.

—Jessica Rabbit —corregía, riendo. Y demorábamos toda la noche en salir de la habitación, porque tu avidez no me dejaba respirar y mi cuerpo te necesitaba tanto que dolía.

—*—

Cuando cumplimos veinte decidimos que cumpliríamos nuestro sueño al llegar a los veintitrés.

Seguíamos trabajando cada uno en nuestras cosas, pero en las noches nos transformábamos en el enemigo público número uno.

Mapas, horarios, notas, recortes de periódicos. Todo se a acumulaba cuidadosamente en un bibliorato. Y, debajo de nuestra cama, dos brillantes armas de fuego que conseguiste en canje con un viajero que llevaba una maleta en un bar llamado «Cabeza de puerco».

Esto sería: robar un banco, coger un auto y largarnos de la ciudad para empezar una nueva vida lejos, donde nadie nos conociera y pudiéramos ser los reyes del mundo.

Tendríamos un bar al que llamaríamos «La guarida del Diablo», un montón de compinches y licor abundante.

Teníamos hambre. Tú más que nadie.

Porque eras Avaricia.

—*—

Pasaríamos a la historia como la pareja criminal más exitosa de la historia.

Jamás olvidaré la forma en la que entramos al banco, ni las caras de los clientes. Nos besamos antes de actuar.

—¡Esto es un puto asalto! —gritaste—. ¡Que nadie se mueva o le vuelo la puta cabeza!

—Cajeros, por favor vacíen sus cajas, y los demás agiten sus joyas antes de ponerlas en esta bolsa —dije con un tono del que ahora me río, porque sonó demasiado amable en contraposición a tu amenaza.

Ahora estamos en un Ford Mustang escapando de la policía. Pronto los perderemos, las patrulleras se oyen muy, muy lejos.

—Cogeremos una moto que tengo guardada y nos largaremos de aquí. La moto era de Miroku —dijiste, apretándome la mano sin soltar el volante.

—¿Quién es Miroku?

—Miroku está muerto, nena. Miroku está muerto.

Naomi Higurashi entró a la sala de su casa en puntas de pie. Eran muy pocas las veces que Inuyasha se quedaba en esta línea de tiempo, y como Kagome tenía tiempo libre, lo invitó a ver una película en la caja mágica. Sonrió al ver a su hija dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del híbrido. Observó que el cuenco de palomitas se había caído del regazo de Inuyasha y estas se regaban por la alfombra. En la tele solo se veían los créditos. Tomó la caja del Blu-Ray y leyó el título de la película.

 _Oh,_ pensó _. Tendrán sueños muy divertidos._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Hay referencias a manga, películas, cultura popular y libros.

Chicos, la final es el sábado (L).

»bruxi.

»Forever MK NH.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

31 de julio de 2018, martes.


	7. Lucifer

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Bruxi, si estás por αhí, esto vα dedicαdo α vos. Feliz cumple.

* * *

Sinners αre sαints

VII

Lucifer

 _(Soberbia)_

 _¿Sabes que en la tradición cristiana la soberbia fue lo que expulsó a Lucifer del paraíso? Sí, Lucifer. El ángel más amado por Dios._

—Anda, hazlo. _Siéntame_ , que es lo único que sabes hacer cuando te quedas sin argumentos. —Palabra por palabra, el veneno. La ponzoña que recorría a torrentes su ser y que movió a su lengua.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, se llevó las manos a la boca, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Inuyasha! —exclamó entre sollozos, y salió corriendo hacia la aldea.

Inuyasha se quedó ahí mismo, en el suelo, con la cara sucia de tierra y el corazón hecho pedazos. Había ido en son de paz a hablar con ella. ¿Qué había fallado?

 _Dios mío, ¿qué?_ , pensó.

Kagome se encontraba distante en esos días, y él bastante preocupado por ella. Al principio creyó que solo necesitaba estar sola, pues sus intentos de tener un hijo habían fallado nuevamente. No obstante, comenzó a dudar que esas fueran las razones la vez que discutió con él porque había llegado tarde a casa.

Sintió la ira desvanecerse lentamente mientras razonaba.

Él no había hecho nada.

Era ella quien había fallado.

 _Fuiste tú._

Esa noche no volvió a dormir a la cabaña que compartían.

 _Y te jodes._

—*—

No volvió a dormir a casa esa noche ni la siguiente.

Kagome pensó que aquello estaba mal. Descubrió que la cama sin él era fría, pero no por una ausencia corta como las de sus viajes en busca de demonios, sino una ausencia que tenía un sabor amargo y peligrosamente _definitivo_.

Comenzó a analizar su propio comportamiento buscando una razón por la cual habían estallado los nervios esa noche. Ciertamente ella se había apartado un poco de él aquellos días en busca de respuestas a sus miles de preguntas, pero nada más.

Inuyasha había sido horrible con ella. Sus últimas palabras la habían herido en lo más profundo.

Ella no había hecho nada.

 _Fuiste tú._

Era él quien había fallado. No había necesidad de pedir disculpas.

 _Jamás fui yo._

—*—

Inuyasha volvió a la casa al tercer día. Ella se encontraba fuera, rodeada de niños a los que les estaba enseñando a sacar cuentas, y él pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. Kagome fingió no verlo y continuó con sus lecciones, Inuyasha solo fue a buscarse algunos enseres y se volvió a marchar. A ella no le importó.

Eso _quería_ creer.

Pero ni él ni ella lo hacían.

Les dolía.

Y no querían admitirlo.

—*—

Diez días después, Sango rompió el silencio, harta.

Fue precisamente lo que dijo:

—Inuyasha y tú me tienen harta, Kagome.

Esta, sobresaltada, soltó el mango del cucharón que revolvía la sopa y la miró.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó—. ¡Pero si fue é…!

—Ya vale —la interrumpió Sango—. Tienes que pedirle disculpas.

—¡Él es quien me las debe! —saltó Kagome, irritada.

—No, querida: ambos se las deben.

En ese momento apareció Miroku en el dintel de la puerta trayendo a un furibundo Inuyasha con él.

—Vámonos, Miroku. Estos dos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—*—

 _Lucifer fue arrastrado del cielo con la tercera parte de los ángeles. Todavía está a tiempo de revertir su error. Todavía no está congelado del todo en el último círculo del infierno._

 _Todavía puede hablar._

Sango y Miroku se habían marchado dejándolos completamente solos. Afuera sonó un trueno, señal inequívoca de que se aproximaba una tormenta.

Se miraron largamente sin decirse nada, furiosos. Dorado y caoba destellaron.

—¿Y me vas a dejar pasar? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Adelante —bufó ella, dándole la espalda.

Otro largo silencio siguió a aquellas palabras. Inuyasha entró y tomó lugar cerca del fogón donde Kagome cocinaba la sopa.

 _El ambiente_ , pensó, _puede cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo._

Decidió entonces que sería el fin.

—Kagome.

—¡Inuyasha!

Se miraron los dos sin poder creérselo. Sonrieron ligaramente.

—Quiero decirte algo.

—Yo también.

—Sango tenía razón.

—Miroku tenía razón.

—Lo siento.

—También lo siento.

Lo dijeron tan rápido, casi sin pensarlo. Exactamente como _esa_ vez.

Pero hoy no se estaban hiriendo, sino todo lo contrario: sentían que la ira y el orgullo iban desapareciendo con cada palabra que pronunciaban.

Kagome sonrió.

—Durante días pensé que fuiste tú el del error.

—Yo también, Kagome. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Fue error de ambos.

—Ahora que lo dije me siento tan bien. —Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella lo tomó de la mano.

—Yo también.

—¿Crees que a pesar de nuestra inmadurez tengamos futuro, Kagome?

Afianzó el agarre de su mano.

—Por supuesto.

Afuera caía una llovizna fría, pero adentro era cálido y solo eran dos personas distanciadas que charlaron toda la noche con sinceridad haciendo las paces con ellos mismos.

 _Lucifer se salvará el día que se abra, que pida perdón y se deje perdonar. Solo así volverá a hacer honor a su nombre._

 _Ser de luz._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: quería escribir más allá de la soberbia como pecado capital. Quería escribir cómo se supera este, tal vez, horrible defecto. Quería que Kagome e Inuyasha dejaran de decir _fuiste tú_ , para decir _fuimos nosotros._

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este _besho_ viaje [corazones].

»Midorikiss.

»Srita. Sophie Brief Nara.-Chofi.

»Forever MK NH.

¡Gracias totales por sus reviews!

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

5 de agosto de 2018, domingo. Me retrasé una hora en la entrega. Perdón na.


End file.
